Bryan y el lobo
by Nickte
Summary: Todo comenzó con una broma. ―¿Cometemos incesto? -Britains-


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a H. Hidekaz. El nombre de los gemelos (Bryan y Ryan), así como e de Gales (Glen) es coautoría con Aishiteru-sama.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje. Insinuaciones de carácter incestuoso. Rarezas.

**Notas:** En un libro de cultura céltica encontré una nota a lápiz _"¿Cometemos incesto?"_ justo en los márgenes de la conformación de los pueblos bretones. La frase no deja de rondarme y no puedo concentrarme para hacer mi tarea, así que la tuve que sacar.

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta que rara vez describo el aspecto físico de los hermanos, así que ahí está.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bryan y el lobo**

* * *

Están los cinco en la sala, en uno de esos extraños momentos que no hay peleas ni discusiones a toda velocidad. Un silencio cómodo y familiar que es ajeno para cada uno de ellos, pero a veces sucede, principalmente cuando transmiten Dr. Who, porque al parecer es una de las pocas cosas que les une como los hermanos, aparte del alcohol, el sarcasmo, las comodidades y una tendencia autodestructiva y obsesiva.

Scott está sentado en el sillón individual, pies en el taburete, y la laptop en el regazo. Trabaja pero del traje sólo conserva la camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, el pantalón sastre y los lentes de lectura que únicamente emplea tras varias horas de labor. Descalzo, con el cabello rojo cereza cayendo sobre su rostro y plácidamente recostado parece menos agresivo y osco de lo normal, pero la elegancia, superioridad y fuerza natural en él se despliegan con naturalidad. Atractivo y peligroso.

En la mesita del lado izquierdo se encuentra su vaso con bourbon, al igual que el té negro de Glen, quién lee el periódico concentrado y aislado, como siempre.

Suéter ligero negro, pantalones grises y calcetas del mismo color. Movimientos serenos, calculados y aire intocable. El segundo de los hermanos oculta parte de la mirada verde oliva bajo el flequillo castaño cobre, no hay expresión en el rostro pero hay un atractivo misterioso en él. Glen comparte con Arthur el sofá de dos plazas, ambos respetan el espacio del otro, sentados correctamente, al contrario de los gemelos que se dispersan por todo el sofá de enfrente y parte de la alfombra.

Bordando y siguiendo la trama de la serie Arthur, el menor de todos, hace un gesto reprobatorio por la postura de los gemelos, pero estos lo ignoran. Suelta un suspiro, manos elegantes y pálidas trazan contornos increíbles en la tela. El cabello rubio y alborotado contrasta con el suéter semiformal color vino, resaltando los ojos verde esmeraldas y aligerando las pecas de la nariz. Elegancia y rebeldía oscilan entre él. Guapo y contradictorio.

El menor de los gemelos, Ryan, tiene el torso, y los brazos apoyados en la alfombra india, las caderas sobre los cojines y las piernas en el respaldo del sofá de tres plazas. Sudadera blanca, playera verde y shorts capuchino, descalzo. Con las piernas y la cabeza sigue el ritmo de las canciones de comerciales, tarareando para sí. Con cada movimiento el cabello rojo dorado se desordena más, piel lechosa y pecas en toda la piel, brillantes ojos jade que siguen con atención la programación. Su alrededor es cálido, sincero y afectivo.

Su contraparte, Bryan, tiene una pierna sobre el respaldo colgando y la otra sobre la espalda de su gemelo. Playera The Offspring, camisa negra encima y vaqueros. Ocasionalmente da una ligera patada a las piernas de su gemelo cuando se mueve demasiado a su gusto. Con la cara apoyada en el brazo izquierdo ve aburrido la televisión, los ojos verdes claros recorren la habitación observando la calma inusual que hay en la habitación, provocándole romperla y divertirse un rato.

Necesita algo impactante, fuerte y polémico para que la respuesta sea inmediata y dure lo suficiente para entretenerse.

Lo que sale de su boca no era lo que tenía en mente pero la reacción es mejor de lo que esperaba.

― ¿Cometemos incesto? ― propone.

Cada uno se detiene en el acto. Arthur queda con la aguja en el aire; los dedos de Scott igual, a punto de tocar el teclado; Glen baja el periódico; Ryan detiene el movimiento de las piernas.

Los cuatro voltean a verlo con diferentes expresiones, pero con una en común: _¿Qué mierda?_

Scott se retira los lentes, viéndolo con el mismo gesto a punto de despedir a alguien: _lárgate o te arrepentirás_. Hay sospecha en su mirada, una pizca de molestia pero en gran parte es indescifrable.

El periódico dejado a un lado es el único ruido que se escucha en la sala, aparte del murmullo de la televisión. Glen le examina como un galimatías buscando una respuesta lógica y coherente. Los ojos verde oscuro le recorren clínicamente, como si hubiera daño cerebral a primera vista. Hay un gesto leve de cautela y moderación en las facciones.

Pálido pero con las mejillas y las orejas ruborizadas Arthur luce a un paso entre enfermo y a punto explotar. Su rostro es el más elocuente: ofensa, incredulidad, descontrol, ira y asco se arremolinan con otras emociones demasiado rápidas para identificar. Las manos tiemblan ligeramente debatiéndose entre seguir congelado o aventarle la lámpara de al lado. La mirada esmeralda pasa de la puerta, al teléfono y a Bryan, sin saber si que es hacer: salir de la casa, llamar a emergencias o tirarle algo a su hermano.

Es Ryan quien le mira con preocupación y comprensión, al igual que si hubiera dicho que le han dejado o va cortarse las venas. No hay crítica en sus ojos, sólo cuidado y afecto fraternal. Baja las piernas y se levanta del suelo sentándose frente a él, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos. Intentando no asustarlo.

Bryan arquea las cejas impresionado por las acciones de todos, claramente entretenido. Wow. Mejor, MUCHO mejor de lo esperado. Joder, tiene que repetirlo.

― ¿Eso es un sí?

Como la dinamita explota.

― Muy bien niñato, qué mierda te has fumado ― Scott.

― Bloddy hell! ― Arthur desborda más insultos pero son opacados por las voces de los demás.

― Es culpa tuya, Scott ― Glen se dirige con recriminación al mayor, quien se voltea indignado y molesto.

―¿Cómo que mi culpa?

― ¿Bryan qué sucede? ― su gemelo luce profundamente preocupado.

― Eres… eres un degenerado, enfermo, qué demonios ― a Arthur se le ahogan las palabras, sin saber qué decir.

― Estableces un patrón de conducta al ser el mayor ― no se intimida por la furia de Scott concentrándose en él ―. Tu vida sexual es inestable y ocasional, ¿qué ejemplo creen que están obteniendo?

― Bryan pueden contar con nosotros, no importa el problema ― Ryan intenta dar ánimos, sin notar que Bryan está reprimiendo carcajadas y no penas.

― Oh, ¿así que es mi culpa que el imbécil tenga traumas sexuales? ― Scott se enfrenta a Glen ―. Claro, tu eres un GRAN ejemplo de sexualidad sana, excepto que no tienes, porque eres asexual.

― No soy la figura paternal. Tu sí ― Touché.

Arthur da vueltas como gato enjaulado murmurando contra sí ― Tuvo que caerse de cabeza y mamá no nos dijo. Fue toda esa marihuana que se mete, sí, eso tiene que ser.

― Bryan, hermano, háblame.

― No soy ninguna figura de mierda. No somos sus padres, Glen. Grábatelo. Deja de actuar como la mamá gallina ― la amenaza brilla en los ojos azul cobalto taladrando su presa ― somos sus hermanos, _desgraciadamente_. Nada más ―remarca.

― Has hecho un trabajo pésimo como hermano también ― contraataca.

Ambos están de pie, elevando la voz. Scott con los puños cerrados y blanco de ira. Glen firme de brazos cruzados, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Con deleite Bryan observa el caos que ha ocasionado. _Vaya._ No recuerda la última vez que Scott y Glen se hayan peleado en serio, o que Glen levantara la voz.

Épico.

Tal vez seguir con la idea no sea tan mala.

_¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión y joder a otros?_

Baja la pierna del respaldo cruzándola hacia dentro, mientras deja la otra colgando y golpeando ligeramente la de su gemelo. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante, frente a Ryan.

Esboza una sonrisa peligrosa y temeraria. La misma cuando va a cometer un delito o mandar todo a la mierda.

Va a hacer ambas.

― Hey Ry, qué decías sobre apoyarme y esa mierda ―. El gesto casual es bastante falso, pero su gemelo lo compra si vacilar.

― Que cuentas conmigo, en serio, Bryan ― es sincero y los ojos verde claro le hacen dudar un momento ― para y en todo ― tks. No debió haber dicho eso. Lástima.

― Tú lo pediste

_¿Qué?_

En un movimiento rápido e inesperado le sujeta la nuca, entierra los dedos en el cabello rojizo y le besa.

Labios cerrados, ojos desorbitados y shock absoluto.

No está seguro de qué debe sentir o esperar uno al besar a tu hermano, _gemelo_.

Es extraño, no es bueno ni malo. Sólo diferente. Bastante.

No profundiza el beso, dejando sólo el contacto pero sin despegarse, a ver cuando diablos los demás se dan cuenta.

El primero es Arthur que sufre un microcardio, tropezando con la mesa de centro al hacerse hacia atrás. Levanta el brazo apuntando a ambos gemelos pero sin formar oración. No puede.

―¿ Qu… pero… no… tú, Rya… No. Mierda.

El balbuceo y choque contra la mesa llaman la atención de Scott y Glen que giran para encontrar una escena irreal.

Bryan besa a Ryan con mano en nuca, sin permitir que se mueva, aunque no es como si pudiera. El otro está totalmente congelado.

Arthur intenta decir algo pero solo hay sílabas sueltas y un dedo apuntando hacia ellos.

Tardan tres segundos en reaccionar.

― ¡SEPARANSE! ¡Los dos! ― Scott ruge con tanta fuerza que los vidrios de las ventanas tiemblan ligeramente.

― Bryan suéltalo ― la voz es fría pero cauta. Glen calcula el acercarse o no.

En cuando Ryan reacciona se hace hacia atrás rápidamente, escapándose como si fuera a ser asesinado o _comido_ por su hermano. Que ahora no es tan improbable. Tiene la respiración agitada, la expresión asustada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

No entiende lo que pasó. NO SABE.

Francamente, no está seguro de querer saberlo o no.

Con un gesto altanero y una sonrisa prepotente Bryan les ve como si fuera felicitado en vez de considerado para el psiquiatra.

― ¿Quieren su turno?

Con un movimiento que no ve venir Scott le levanta de la camisa, colocando su cara a centímetros de él. Las facciones se marcan con ira y rabia.

Bryan sabe que es peligroso seguir, pero siempre le han gustado los retos y es un adicto a la adrenalina.

Se pone la soga sobre el cuello.

― ¿A qué mierda estás jugando? ― la voz de Scott sangra cólera y amenaza.

Es el momento de retroceder.

― A nada ― responde con sencillez. El agarre afloja levemente.― ¿Celos? ― Bryan nunca retrocede. Se impulsa.

Su camisa es estrujada con más violencia y es apuñalado por la mirada azul y fría de su hermano mayor. Toma valor porque lo próximo que va a hacer es lo más suicida en toda su vida.

Jala con ambas manos la camisa blanca, apoyándose en el empuje y besando en la mejilla a Scott, quien le suelta casi por completo en estupefacción, suficiente para que Bryan se tire contra el sofá, escapándose.

Con un gruñido que haría mojarse a la mayoría de las personas Scott se abalanza sobre él, para molerlo a golpes.

Bryan se gira sobre el sofá, poniéndose detrás de él, utilizándolo como muralla.

Glen detiene superficialmente al mayor sujetándole del brazo y hombro izquierdos.

― A tu habitación. Ahora ― ordena sin cabida a replicas.

Bryan camina de espaldas para asegurarse no ser masacrado si da la vuelta.

― Suéltame Glen ― Scott exige furioso.

― ¿Para qué lo mandes al hospital? No.

Hay un silencio denso y cargado en el aire. Uno que ocasionó y no se arrepiente nada.

Sube de dos en dos los escalones, deteniéndose en el antepenúltimo, donde observa todo la escena que causó.

Ryan sigue contra el sillón, similar a un venado a punto de escapar del depredador. Hay incomprensión y confusión en los ojos tan similares a los suyos, sin embargo, no hay miedo ni repulsión. Sólo Ryan, como siempre. Arthur está sentado en la mesa de centro, con las manos en la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación, enfado y alarma. De él. Le mira con reproche y exasperación genuina. Glen le da un larga mirada: plana y de advertencia. Que se retire inmediatamente. En cambio, Scott le fulmina y le reta a que baje para romperle cada hueso del cuerpo.

Debería dejarlo ahí. Ha sido entretenido y animado. Será castigado de aquí a Navidad –están en Marzo-, pero Bryan nunca ha comprendido los límites ni el dejarlo estar.

Esta vez no es la excepción.

― ¿Nadie viene conmigo a la cama? ― ronronea.

Arthur gime y se entierra más en las manos; Ryan sólo le ve con una mezcla de angustia y pérdida; Glen afirma su afianze en Scott y le frunce el ceño; Scott le amenaza "Estás muerto".

Les lanza un beso, sube los escalones y recorre el pasillo riendo y con la sonrisa bailando en el rostro y se encierra rápidamente en su habitación para evitar que le asesinen.

Bryan decide que es su broma favorita de momento y va a usarla el tiempo que guste.

.

_Lo que no sabe es que, al contrario de Pedro y el lobo, en vez de no creerle, pueden tomarle la palabra._

_Jugar con fuego termina quemando tarde o temprano…_

_Sobretodo si es con sus hermanos._

_._

* * *

**Notas: **Sí, estoy mal mentalmente, pero no es nuevo para nadie.

Este fic puede tener o no secuela. Avísenme si les gustaría o dejarlo así.

**La comunidad británica **ya está: sangrebritanica. tumblr. .com El título es creación de Innanah.

Es un proyecto de colaboración, por lo que si quieren ser coadministradoras, integrantes o aportar con imágenes, fics, música, videos, info, etc. Dejen un mensaje en:

La comunidad, en el mío nickte. tumblr .com o por MP review, como más se les facilite. Apenas está iniciando, pero con su ayuda avanzará rápido.

.

_Gracias por leer y comentar ^{^_

_._

Pd: ¿Alguien le gustaría ser beta de Adicción?


End file.
